


All your colors start to burn (I have to shut my eyes)

by Whosyhead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I saw the art and this happened, but angry clarke is what i want to see in the future, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosyhead/pseuds/Whosyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short little ficlet of what happens after Titus leaves Clarke, inspiration from http://akvilon-ru.tumblr.com/ whose art work is amazing</p>
<p>also fyi there's lots of feels guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your colors start to burn (I have to shut my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> That episode was shit and I know it. Considering it is "canon" now this is an attempt at pissed off Clarke after Code 307
> 
>  
> 
> Also credits to the art work goes to http://akvilon-ru.tumblr.com/  
> Check out their art, seriously, my jaw dropped.

 

The door closes behind Titus and Clarke stands there, unmoving, unbelieving. Her eyes stay rooted on the dark black stain that has spread over Lexa’s furs. She doesn’t want to believe that her love has been ripped from her soul _again._

Her breath comes in short gasps as her feet move slowly over to the bed. A sob escapes her throat as her hands touch the furs. She lays down andn clutches them to her chest, letting her sadness take over, letting her grief flow. 

The place where her heart once was, a hole exists, and with each passing moment it fills with darkness

She is vaguely aware of Murphy trying his best to comfort her as he awkwardly pats her back and whispers the lies of sympathy. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Don’t worry. Clarke” At that she sits up.

“Don’t call me that.” she says and there is ice in her voice. Murphy’s hand falls down to his side and he watches as Clarke walks over to a closet and removes a red cloak from it. 

He watches her run her hand along its silky folds and he pretends not to notice the tears that fall as she gazes at the scarlet fabric. 

She wraps the cape around her arms and over her head before she goes over to a night stand near the bed. Her hands are shaking as she picks up a small circular object, a cog. Clarke strips off a piece of her shirt and threads it through a hole in the piece. Her hands numbly tie the string together around her neck. 

Clarke takes a deep breath before reaching for the gun that titus had placed on the floor. She stares at the weapon in her hands and Murphy watches as the emotions flood across her face until she looks up with steel in her eyes and fire in her veins.

She fires at the lock on the door and it swings open. Two guards come rushing in with swords in hand. Clarke turns to them and with a voice as hard as stone rasps,

“ _Ai laik Wanheda. Sef op o wan op._ I am the Commander of Death. Move or die.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we should have "Boomed Out."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Although we still got a picture of adorable Heda Alycia


End file.
